


Caught

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored and wrote this for my friend on tumblr</p><p>BUT</p><p>Tumblr is being an ass and I have past post limit so it's going here.</p><p>It's a jackrabbit one and yeah, idk I suck at summarys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E-aster-bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=E-aster-bunny).



Jack had snuck into the Easter Bunny's burrow. He didnt expect that the other was actually awake. Jack felt somewhat like a creeper doing this, but it's not like he actually did anything wrong... Right? He was there getting off on the apperence and smell of his crush.

It wasn't the first time he'd done this, in fact he had done it quite a few times, but he had never been caught doing it before... Or at least hadn't know he was caught any other time.

It had started out like normal with Jack sneaking into the burrow that Bunny spelt in and Jack had been admiring the perfection of the other being. A few moments later he'd dropped his pants and vegans touching himself, imagining what it would be like if the hands around himself were actually Bunny's hands instead of his own as he once more memorized every curve of Bunny's body, from his toned chest (Which Jack was glad to report wasn't covered by a top while he slept) to the way he had his legs slightly tucked under himself. He moaned slightly as his thoughts traveled to the others lips. He wondered how soft they were and what they would feel like. He didnt notice the way they quirk up in a slight smirk as he let out another moan. Curiousity got the best of him and, thinking the other was asleep, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Bunny's lightly. He let out a squeak as he felt Bunny kiss back, eyes widening.

"G'day Frostbite." The Australian Bunny smirked. Jack was frozen in shock for a good while before Bunny rolled his eyes, pulling Jack onto the bed and into another kiss. Jack kissed him back with as much passion as he had been meet with, which was a lot, and more shyness. Bunny's hand traveled down the boys still clothed chest to the erection between his legs, wrapping his hand around it and started to move the hand up and down at a medium pace. Jack let out a moan against the other spirits lips. Bunny smirked against him and pulled the younger closer.

"Come on Frostbite, cum for me." Bunny all but purred into Jacks ear and if that didnt set the boy off the next few pumps of his dick did. He moaned Bunny's name loudly as he released, panting heavily.

"H-how long have y-you been awake?" Jack panted.

"The whole time." Bunny smirked, causing Jack to blush. "Everytime." He added, watching Jacks face go the most adorable shade of dark red ever.

"Oh god." He muttered. Bunny kissed his cheek. "Get some rest now Frostbte, I promise you a heck of a lot more fun when ya wake up." Bunny said into his ear. Jack blushed, but yawned, snuggling into Bunny.

Maybe he should get caught more often.


End file.
